The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae Hook, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDB10715’. The new variety resulted from a cross conducted in June 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female parent, proprietary Diascia plant ‘DB 2007 0101’ (unpatented), and the male parent, proprietary Diascia plant ‘DP1’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and in vitro propagation in May 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over three generations. ‘KLEDB10715’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
No Plant Breeder's Rights have been applied for this variety. ‘KLEDB10715’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.